Stria Switzo Propaganda
The Stria Switzo Propaganda (in-game named Propaganda Van) is a vehicle in Just Cause 3. Appearance It is designed in the basic silhouette of a typical European van. It takes design cues from the Ford Transit, Citroën Jumper/Renault Traffic and Mercedes Sprinter. Being a Stria vehicle, it features the company's corporate grille. The van is equipped with loudspeakers on its roof and its purpose is to inform the people of numerous reminders, events, and general information. When destroyed, it gives 200 Chaos points. See also: Stria Switzo Ambulance and Stria Switzo. Performance This vehicle basically has the same performance as the Stria Switzo, which is probably what it is based on. When hijacked, instead of playing propaganda, it plays a slightly bass-boosted version of the Mile High Club music from Just Cause 2. This is considered to be an easter egg. If the game music is turned off in the game settings, then it's silent. Also when hijacked, you automatically get heat level 1 if you don't have heat. Locations In traffic in settlements, where it's required to destroy one to two of these vans to liberate the settlement: *Agro Nove. *Citate Di Ravello. *Fortalessa. *Lantuina. *Nacre. *Perla Est. *Soliana. This vehicle can not be unlocked for Rebel drop. Quotes Propaganda *"Remember, the D.R.M. wears masks for your protection. True justice is anonymous." *"Please remember to return all census forms before the twentieth of the month to avoid incurring any unfortunate penalties." *"Random household inspections last week found several violations of Article 7, which mandates that every household contain a portrait of our beloved leader. The offenders will no longer pose a problem." *"Do make sure you return all census forms to D.R.M. headquarters, before the twentieth of the month, to avoid any unfortunate consequences." *"Attention, citizens - rebels can be identified by their long hair, sunglasses and baseless idealism. Report any such offenders to your local authority." *"Citizens are encouraged to accept all military pat-downs in the name of national security." *"If you see any acts of graffiti or vandalism, report it to the closest authority and receive free ration stamps." *"To collect your monthly grain rations, report to the town square tomorrow at 9 a.m. Only government-approved receptacles will be filled." *"Join us later tonight for the re-broadcast of the General's speech in front of the UN Assembly." *"D.R.M. officials would like to remind you, if you see something...say nothing." *"Citizens are encouraged to accept all military pat-downs as we work to eliminate the rebel infestation." *"Always remember the words of our esteemed leader: A clean mind, is a happy mind." *"A message, for our tourist friends. Welcome to Medici. Please enjoy our government-approved beaches, and our colorful law enforcement. Have a wonderful day. -Ravello." **The driver actually says "Ravello" at the end of this quote. *"Effective immediately: Any citizen wearing blue, will be subject to random search, and potential detainment for expressing rebel sympathies." *"Citizens, be advised, rebels can be identified by their long hair, sunglasses, and faceless idealism. Report such offenders to your local D.R.M. officials. *"We ask you to kindly ignore the smell coming from the south of town, until garbage services returns to the streets. Thank you, for your patience." *"I am happy to report, the General has expressed pleasure, at our town's courage, in the midst of insurgency." *"For more information on the General's "No public sneezing initiative" visit your local D.R.M. headquarters." *"To claim your monthly grain rations, report to the town square tomorrow at 9 A.M. Only approved government receptacles, will be filled." *"Interested in joining the militia? Visit your local recruitment center today. Candidates must provide their own ski masks." *"This Thursday, come hear the Medici National Choir perform a lyrical medley of the General's most famous speeches. Arranged, by the General himself!" *"The General would like to remind you, mandatory calisthenics this Sunday at the town square. Don't forget your smiles!" When Rico is in the Stunt position Funnily enough, as long as Rico is peacefully standing on top of the van, D.R.M. won't actually attack him (or even care about him) and will let him continue to ride the van for as long as he likes. Placing a GE-64 charge on the vehicle is a crime though. *"Who do you think you are?!" *"Hey! You! Come on, get off my soapbox!" *"Hey! Get down from there!" *"This is the General's van! Not yours!" *"This is government property!" If the van is set on fire *"Does anyone have an er fire extinguisher?" *"That's hot." *"We are in total control here." *"This is just a minor electrical fire, please remain calm." *"This is just a minor electrical fire, there is nothing to worry about." Trivia *It's made by the fictional company Stria. *Similar loudspeaker vehicles were used from the 1930s to 1960s in both the USA and USSR. *It's the successor to the Propaganda Trailer from Just Cause 2. *The driver is a civilian instead of a soldier or member of the D.R.M.. **In fact, this vehicle's driver's character model is the same as the paramedics (seen near ambulances) and as gas station workers. *One of the above quotes for a burning van is "This is just a minor electrical fire, there is nothing to worry about." An electrical fire in a vehicle is never "nothing to worry about". In fact in reality, if you see smoke coming from your dashboard and/or smell burning plastic, there is statistically only about 2 minutes to stop and get out before the vehicle is entirely full of fire. *If it is driven out of a town the van is no longer a chaos object and another one spawns back in its place, meaning the player could theoretically have an infinite supply if the game isn't reloaded and the town isn't liberated. *This vehicle is the only moving chaos object in the game and the first of its kind in the Just Cause game series. **Just Cause 4 has something similar, the Surveillance Airship. * Shooting the van’s driver will cause the quotes to stop. Gallery Jc3 Stria Switzo propaganda.png Stria Switzo Propaganda Rear Quarter.jpg Stria Switzo Propaganda Front.jpg Stria Switzo Propaganda Left Side.jpg Stria Switzo Propaganda Right Side.jpg Stria Switzo Propaganda Rear.jpg Stria Switzo Propaganda Side.jpg Stria Switzo Propaganda Hood.jpg Stria Switzo Propaganda Interior and Speakers.jpg Stria Switzo Propaganda Top Front.jpg Stria Switzo Propaganda Top Rear.jpg Stria Switzo Propaganda (rear corner).jpg Stria Switzo Propaganda low res.jpeg Lantuina (2 propaganda vans glitch exploit).png|2 Stria Switzo Propaganda. Note Lantuina, which only has 1 van to destroy. Lantuina (propaganda van and another burning).png|The replacement van that counts as the chaos object being destroyed (note there is no van icon in the top left), but the other one does not count as a chaos object because one is already destroyed. Stria Switzo Propaganda (early development concept).png|Beta. Category:Content Category:Just Cause 3 Vehicles Category:Media Category:Sabotage Destructible Objects